How many years?
by Tails for Fairys
Summary: On Natsu and Lisanna's wedding day a woman appears at the back of the cathedral, later Laxus and Gajeel (the only ones who noticed the stranger) hear her talking to Makarov. They know that they should know who she is, but they cannot put a name to her face. How long has she been gone from the guild? Who is she really? Hang on, what? She's Lucy Dreyar; Laxus' cousin?
1. Here is she

**So, this idea just popped into my head while I was reading another story. I just liked the idea, so I'm going to do it. This is Natsu x Lisanna. But the main focus is something else. **

**Let's go!**

* * *

The city of Magnolia was quiet, a rare thing for that valley by the lake. The bells of the high cathedral chatted as a man below pulled on their ropes. The normally blank floors of the cathedral filled with pews, and those pews in turn sat in by guild members from all over Fiore. Natsu Dragneel stood at the front in his white tuxedo, his ever present white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck, waiting for his bride to make her way down the aisle to him. He craved it in a way he never had before. Beside the nervous sakura-haired groom were his grooms men - Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar. The latter two looking bored and just wanting it to be over once and for all; they did not particularly care for weddings or the noise that every person seemed able to generate in that small area.

An organ started to play the 'Wedding March', and every person present stood to face the grand doors eagerly. Ecstatic to see the bride dressed in white. The doors opened, Mirajane Strauss in all her finery walked down the aisle first in her amethyst bridesmaids dress, lilies in hand, after the doors were dragged open by a wheezing Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt. Cana Alberona tipped her chocolate coloured head back and she drank from the bottle inside her bouquet, she was walking beside Juvia Lockser who flushed when Gray gave her a little thumbs up to ease her nerves: it did not work as she felt nervous then. Levy McGarden threw little petals on the ground as she walked in front of the embarrassed Lisanna Strauss - and future Mrs. Natsu Dragneel - who was gripping for dear life to Makarov Dreyar, who was acting as a stand in for her father. He was smiling affectionately around. He paused, but only slightly, when he spotted something near the back of the cathedral that caused his smile to only grow more than possible. Though only Gajeel and Laxus had noticed.

The two young men glanced at each other. Over the few years, it now being x796, they had both changed, and become best friends. Laxus was a little taller and had started to shape his hair like his grandfather had done in his middle ages, he had filled out more to accommodate his new stature and hairstyle, and the look suited him. Gajeel on the other hand had stayed the same height, he had taken to pulling his hair back into a low strung ponytail that was wild. He had also gained more piercing about his body, though mainly on his arms and ears. They were both handsome, just like they had always been. These two men looked to the back of the cathedral, where they spotted a girl in her early twenties with blazing blonde hair twisted up into a bun almost atop her head, with two coiled tendrils hanging in front of her ears to touch her neck fervently. The pair were surprised to see her chocolate eyes that were those of a doe, were spilling a few tears down her face. But they were tears of joy, as shown by the thousand-watt smile she was giving off. Both noted she was wearing, what looked like to their Dragon eyes, a plain blue dress, which held a bloody red rose on one of her straps. Looking back at the brides bouquet Gajeel and Laxus realised there was a similar rose tucked under Lisanna's lilies, it looked forgotten in the mess though it was beautiful.

Laxus and Gajeel spent many a minute of the wedding looking at this girl, she seemed so happy. Like she was a dear friend at the wedding, but they could not give a name to her face. When the wedding was almost over, and the first kiss to seal their marriage was almost done, this mysterious stranger slipped out the cathedral doors unnoticed but by Makarov, who had also been silently watching her, Gajeel and Laxus. Everyone moved onto the large building that was attached to the parliamentary buildings of Magnolia, for the reception, but Gajeel and Laxus moved to the new guild hall to talk in hushed whispers. They sat in the darkness of the second floor; the new building had three. There was the ground floor, then the second floor which was on one side, and then the third floor - belonging to Makarov - was located high in the air, across from the second floor.

The duo stopped talking and watched the ageing guild master run through the guild doors after about half an hour. "Are you in here!?" They thought he meant them, but realised as he kept shouting it was not them he wanted to see. "My child, it has been years! Tell me you have not just run away again!?" A sad look crossed his face as he mumbled the last part.

There was a gnaw up above, and the three looked up to see the blonde wonder looking down at Makarov. "I never ran..." There was a slight pause before she added more. "Pops." This shocked Laxus. He had a cousin? Or a sister? Or maybe was she just another guild member, that called him 'gramps' or 'jii-jii' like the others did? "I just never really fit in here." She had her legs swung up on the banister, and her back pressed against the wall of the guild, throwing her impressive bust forward against the simple blue cotton of her dress. "You know that." She took another bite of the apple.

The old man was crying, tears flowing down his face and he jumped up to hug her. "So you did come." He cried more than Laxus or Gajeel could ever recall him crying. "I-I was starting to think I'd never see ya again before I died." He had back traced his steps so he was standing at the end of her feet, his hands twirling together. "Hey!" He shouted, causing her to drop her apple in surprise. "Laxus is going to be the next guild master! I'm training him now."

The girl felt a large bead of sweat drip from her forehead, and the the two hiding in the shadows saw the action of disbelief. "Are you actually interested in him being the next master or are you just making him do all your paperwork?" That was a good question, and Laxus waited for his reply; he had been so happy - not that he showed it - when the old man had said that he could be the next master. "And you'll live another century yet, Pops."

"That's good of you to think so, my child." The old man had reached out to grab her apple after it had fallen, and offered it back to her and she took it. "Yes, I do think he should be the next master. Apart from his bout of madness he will make a good master." Laxus shifted at the reminder of the Fantasia parade in x784. "Do you remember that Fantasia?" This caught their attention, so the girl had been there around that time?

"Oh God yeah." She started laughing, and the two hiding knew for certain she had been, "You blubbered like a newborn babe cause you had to kick him out of the guild." She calmed from her laugh to stare wishfully off at the ground, "You really would've wanted to see his face when Natsu, Gajeel and him drew in that battle." Gajeel was suddenly struck with the memory of a similar blonde asking him to translate the gibberish Natsu had shouted at Laxus through his bandages.

"It was a draw?" The old man paused. "But didn't Natsu win?" He looked at the blonde, "And thank you for persuading me and Gildarts to let him back into the guild."

The girl drew a wave, then tucked that hand between her knees. This again shocked Laxus and Gajeel; they had always thought that it had solely been Gildarts' decision. "Oh never mind that. So what if he's a bit crazy?" She giggled, "Look around yourself, Makarov, this is Fairy Tail. You can't survive here if you aren't even just a little nuts." That was a statement they could not argue with. "You never really wanted him gone, and seeing as he was back, at least for that little while after Tenroujima, Grimoire Heart and Acnologia," Her knowledge was astounding for someone who was not part of the guild, "So I figured we may as well make it a permanent thing. Not like those Raijinshuu of his would let him go far anyway." She threw the empty apple core down, and watched in satisfaction as it hit the bottom of the bin feet below her. Laxus paled at the memory of those three particular members throwing themselves at him. "And yeah, a draw. Natsu wouldn't have even been close without Gajeel's help, and even then Natsu could barely walk after that!" She smiled up at Makarov. "Yeah, it was a draw. Even the likes of Gajeel and Laxus would admit that." Gajeel felt his neck heat up when he remembered admitting that to Gray and the others. "Natsu never would; that dumb bastard." Something flickered across her face, something Mirajane-like that scared Gajeel and Laxus more than an angry Erza. "Say, while we're talking about Laxus, can I be expecting little Dreyar babies running around any time soon?" The question was so blunt that the whole of Laxus' face turned berry red.

The old man rubbed his chin at the question. "Cana and Laxus are getting married next year, s-"

"Why don't you just say 'yes', Pops?" The pair burst into laughter because it was true. Laxus became even redder and Gajeel was trying not to laugh at his expense. "I mean if it's Cana that Sparky-" He was now wondering the girls sanity as she had the nerve to call him such a vulgar name. "-is marrying, then why don't you just come right out with it and say 'yes'? I mean _Cana_!" A look of horror passed over her face, "Has anyone told Gildarts yet?" Her voice quivered at the thought.

The old man paled and his face went slack. "No." He shuddered, "Do you think Laxus will survive?"

The girl gave him a blank look. "No." The two burst into laughter again. They calmed down and she looked around, "When did you redecorate?"

"Year ago. When Natsu and Lisanna announced their engagement." The guild master smiled fondly at the thought. "Gray, Elfman and Gajeel got into a fight with him. Gray and Elfman I understand, but Gajeel?"

"Gajeel probably just wanted to punch Natsu more than anything." The girl swung her legs around so her back was to the two below, not that she knew. Gajeel nodded at her statement, even though he was sure he had never met her before, she sure had done her homework. "How is Gajeel and Levy's 'secret'-" Her first two fingers curled at the word "-relationship. Figured out everyone knew about it yet?" Now it was Laxus' turn to silently laugh at his companion. Gajeel's face had gone slack as he stared at her, he had not even had an inkling that anyone knew.

"Oh, they're fit to be married the same day as Cana and Laxus. A double wedding! But no, they still don't know that everyone knew since, well since the beginning." The two boys felt their spirits leave their bodies when they saw the stars in the girls eyes as she clapped. "That reminds me, what did Gajeel do to you to stop Natsu from wanting you to even go near him?" So the girl was friends with Natsu? Then they should know her. "And did you deserve it?" Gajeel was suddenly hit with another memory of the blonde, she was smirking up at him, covered in scrapes and blood. Had he... Tortured her?

"He beat the crap outta me." Yup, he had. "He got bored with having to guard me while the rest of Phantom Lord got to attack Fairy Tail." She was looking down at the banister on the second floor, and for a heartbeat they thought she could see them. "To be honest... I pushed beyond his limits." He was shocked to hear her admit it. "I mean, he was ready to kill the next thing that moved and I... I just kept pushing him. He wanted me to scream my pain. I wouldn't; then I started talking back to him: calling him weak, saying I felt sorry for him. Ya know?" Laxus was looking at Gajeel in panic, he had heard that he was the main enemy during that event, but had never thought he would do something like that, "So yeah, I'd say I deserved it." Makarov was looking at her with his mouth open. "What?" Her face was innocent all of a sudden. "It was technically my fault!"

Makarov used his Titan Magic to extend his hand down so he could have a mug of beer. "Why were my son and son-in-law so mad?" He changed the topic all of a sudden, but not that much. Jude had, after all, hired Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail.

The girl puffed out her cheeks, "Jude went mad because of my mothers death and Ivan was raised by _you_, Pops." She reasoned, this time it was Makarov spitting out his drink. Laxus was trying not to laugh; so this girl was his cousin? Interesting. "Can I change my last name to 'Dreyar'?" The question made Makarov splutter once again, "You and Laxus, and soon to be Cana, are the only family I have left. So I'd like to have the surname. Not totally on my own."

That brought many questions to anyone's head, never mind just those of Laxus, Gajeel and Makarov. "Yes, Lucy." So that was her name. "Lucy Dreyar. Yes, that fits. We can work out the paperwork. Hey!" Lucy jumped again. "Why don't you just stay here at Fairy Tail? You could do the paperwork and deal with the Magic Counsel-" Not a bad idea to Laxus' mind. "-and Laxus can deal with the members and the public!"

"I'll be doing most of the work and there can only be one guild master at a time, no?" This is why Laxus thought it would be perfect. "Besides, it's only been four years since I left the guild. So much more to see and do!" Makarov started to tear up. "That's not going to work." He bawled louder, "Pops shut up!" There was a snap as her thousand-watt smile turned into a ten thousand volt shock of lightening to Makarov's head. "Stop it." At least she would not give in to people, Laxus thought. At the same time Gajeel was thinking about how alike she was to Laxus: the same temper and all.

"Please, Lucy my child?" Makarov was hugging her, her back still to the two below who watched silently. "Come on! We can go tell everyone the news now!" He took her hand and tried to drag her to stand.

"No. It's Natsu and Lisanna's wedding day! I can't just barge in and announce I'm here. One, because of the Dark Magic they don't remember me. Two,_ it's Natsu and Lisanna's wedding day_." She emphasised each word. "Mirajane and Elfman would kill me." She swung around she her front was to Laxus and Gajeel, who were thinking about the Dark Magic. "At least give me time to think about it."

"Fine, your house on Strawberry Street still stands. I have paid the expenses every month, so go there. I'll call you back in a few days." She nodded and disappeared in a flash of lightening. Only to reappear at the guild doors. "Ah, Lightening Magic. I love it. When did you learn it?"

She snickered. "I always knew it. Layla made me learn it as a kid." Her next sentence confused Laxus, it was never something he ever knew or had been told. "I mean, it is the traditional Magic of the Dreyar family." Gajeel shot Laxus a confused glance, which he happily returned. "So I had to learn it. Though I must say, Laxus always had more of flare for it that I ever did. He's a Dragon Slayer after all!" His chest swelled as she praised him, though she did not know it. "Will you be teaching it to Cana when she officially becomes one of us?"

Makarov bounced his heels off the ground as he jumped down, surprisingly in good health and fitness for a 92 year old man. But then again, like she said, he probably would live another century or two. "By the by, how did you know Natsu and Lisanna were getting married?"

Her next sentence sent him into shock, it was not what he was expecting. No, not at all. She lifted up her left hand and flashed him a pink envelope, one with a bird of fire printed onto it. "I got an invitation." Her smile turned coy as she gave the symbol Laxus made up in his childhood and walked out the doors to her apartment.

The old man stood in the middle of the floor, for maybe a minute, his face gone pale and slack once more. Gajeel watched Laxus for reaction, and Laxus watched his grandfather. "Maybe..." There was joy in the old man's short words. "Maybe she could come home." The old man smiled and jumped up to his banister, then went into his office so that he could fill out the paperwork.

"So, you have a cousin?" Gajeel remembered the earlier part of the conversation. "And I beat the crap outta her."

Laxus sent off sparks, his Dragon instincts of family kicking in. He calmed it when he remembered the Fantasia. "I think I did too, so forgiven." He stood up and looked down at his friend. "Shall we go see her?" The two went down the back stairs of the guild and traced her scent through the streets until they did indeed arrive at a house on Strawberry Street, it was large and enough for one person. They climbed up the wall, where a faint scent of Natsu lay, and peered in the window to see if they could spot her. There, under the window, she lay on her back. Her blue dress gone and her lying in her black pyjamas. She was lying on dark blue sheets, with yellow stars along the seams. When their shadows crossed her face, she opened her eyes leisurely to look at them. A slow smile overtook her features and she unhitched the lock on her window and let them enter. "Nice place you got, cousin." Laxus mentioned as he sat at one end of her bed, and Gajeel the other, their legs crossed and heads turned towards her.

She snorted at him and sat with her legs thrown over one side of her armchair. "So it was you two on the second floor." She reached a hand out and a thin light of pale blue streamed out to snap the window shut. It retracted into her palm. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to follow me." She tilted her head and smiled at them, "What d'ya want?"

Gajeel snorted at her, though it might have been to hide his discomfort of the fact she was so familiar with them, more so than they probably were with others they had grown up with. "Something to drink." Her brows raised and her lips pressed together as she tried not to laugh. "Something strong and lots of it." There was a light and two tumblers half-filled with something appeared floating in the air. "How'd you do that?" Gajeel and Laxus both took a tumbler each and drank the burgundy liquid inside it. As soon as the glasses were filled again. "Now I know I'm drunk. The fuck you give us, Bunny Girl?"

He did not know where that name came from, and the look on his friends face he was wondering what was with it too. But Lucy just smiled at him, "Something strong and lots of it." She held up her own tumbler, drank it, then it vanished. "It's a type of whiskey from the Celestial Plain. And Virgo is being creepy." At the last part of her sentence she pointed upwards and they saw a pink haired girl in a maid costume pressed against the ceiling with a couple of whiskey bottles in her hands. "Yeah." Her face was blank as she looked up at the Celestial Spirit. "You can go, Virgo." She disappeared in a Magic Circle. "Anything you two want to know. And please, keep calling me Bunny Girl."

"When did you join Fairy Tail? When did you leave?" Laxus questioned.

"Entered x784. Left x792." She clapped her hands and the tumblers disappeared. "Next."

"Why did you leave? And why 'Bunny Girl'?" Gajeel looked at his hands where the tumbler had previously been.

"You used to always call me that." She looked down at her hands as she remembered the first time he called her by that name, how flustered she had been. "I left cause I got bored." She looked out the window as the sun began to fall lower into the sky. "There were things I need to get done. And there was a Dark Magic spell placed on Fairy Tail and the other guilds. It erased me from everyone but Lisanna and Makarov's minds. Don't tell Pops I told you Lisanna knew. No one was supposed to know but him. She's the one that invited me to the wedding." She suddenly looked panicked at what she revealed, but they nodded and she felt better about it. "Good. Thanks."

"There's still so much we wanna know." Laxus said. His cousin was falling asleep with her hand thrown to the side, in a way that would cause her distress when she woke from her slumber.

Her eyes opened once more and she threw herself off the armchair into the space between the two males at opposite ends of her bed. She looked at one, and then the other. A small smile graced her mouth as she finally was about to tell everything she had kept inside. "Well then, where should we start?"


	2. How Gildarts found out

**Due to popular demand Lady Red will continue this story!**

**Guest Jojo: Oh putain c'est trop bien fait! *-* Je veux absolument la suite! S'il te plaît (Soyons poli XD)**  
**Moi: Oui, être poli! Je suis content que vous pensez que je peux bien écrire.**

* * *

Lucy had her legs thrown over both Laxus and Gajeel, her body wedged between the wall and their thick legs; feeling safe in their company. Not as safe when their suit-clad power-housed legs decided to kick at each other whenever they argued silently over something that she said, or even they themselves said. The air was tranquil and they were peaceful with the setting sun that caused the light in the room to rise up the far wall to be replaced with pale silver moonlight to drift hazily through the window panes. The three sat in silence, as the two thought of questions to ask the noiseless girl who was smiling slightly at the fact they did not know where to begin. "What did Gramps mean when he said you ran?" Laxus started then looked at his petite cousin, fleeting images of a similar girl crossing his mind. But the images were blurred; he could not tell if it was actually her.

Her head bent forward slightly, her eyes averting to the side as she thought about what he had said. "When the Dark Magic was cast," Her voice started to slowly leave her throat, "I chose to leave Fairy Tail, instead of trying to destroy the spell." She grinned and looked at him. "I just wanted to travel. See the man Layla, my mother, married was rich. Owned the rail lines." She rubbed her hands together, as a chill passed through the room. "I grew up in a mansion, never really got out; then I ran away because I didn't like it there. Layla was dead, and I found some letters saying where you and Pops were. So I thought I'd come join. Makarov always knew about me, he just never told you, Laxus."

"Why'd he not tell him?" Gajeel was tempted, almost painstakingly so, to kick the girl off his person, but there was just something about her that soothed him. She did not seem like she was a threat to him, nor would she ever be, and he was sure she would be an interesting person for him to know in the future. But he did, however, lean over to grab her waist to haul her so her foot was resting on his knee, instead of his thigh. She seemed au fait with his habit of man handling people, even shifted her weight to accommodate him. Something else to scare him.

"Laxus was- still is - an arrogant bastard. As much as in his childhood he hated the fact that he was only known as Pops' grandson, to think he would have to share that with someone else?" She had her hand over her heart as if she was shocked he would even suggest such an appalling idea. "He would never have allowed that. Probably would've turned out worse than he did." Gajeel had to cover his face as he sank further down in her bed from laughing at the blushing blonde Lightening Dragon. "But it's nice to know you do have family, right Laxus?"

He grumbled and kicked Gajeel, but his ears were turning pink because of what she said, it was true after all. "So you were the one that got me back in the guild." That was a statement, not a question. "Were you there for every major event?"

"Hai. But only those in the past decade or so." She shifted as Gajeel kicked Laxus back. It felt weird being able to feel their movements, especially underneath her. But she liked spending time with them both: she never really got to know them before she had had to leave. "Gildarts didn't care and Pops is just stubborn." She crossed her arms below her spine so she could prop herself up. "It wasn't really that hard, ya know?"

"So you think I coulda won against Natsu?" Laxus asked with a smirk, moving on their conversation.

"Yeah." She chuckled like there was never a doubt about that. "Sure, no doubt he's strong. But have you noticed that he always has help?" She frowned as they gave her disbelieving looks. "I'll start with Phantom Lord. He couldn't have beat you, Gajeel, if I hadn't found a way to create fire. He would have lost hands down. Same for you Laxus. He would've died if Gajeel hadn't pulled him out of the way. Master Hades, Laxus turned up and we were all fighting too." They looked up at the wooden ceiling and thought about every major battle that Natsu had fought. There had always been someone that had picked up his slack, and helped him win. "See? He _always_ has help."

"Did everyone really always know about me and Shrimp?" Gajeel asked in a small voice after a while. Lucy just rubbed his arm in sympathy, while her cousin smirked. "Sorry about Phantom Lord."

Lucy gave him a dull look, one that made him shrivel slightly. "Like I said, you were ready to kill the next thing that moved. And I pushed past your breaking point." And thus she made him feel better, even though his memory of the incident was a little hazy he could remember the feeling of frustration that she would not scream for him, that she was just some lowlife that did not deserve his attention.

"What did you mean about the Magic of the Dreyar family?" Laxus was ensnared with interest.

"Ah. Figures." Her head fell side to side as she was thinking, it was a difficult topic. Knowing what she could and could not say she proceeded with, "The One Magic was created by maybe a maximum of eight people. Four of these are unknown. One of the people was a Dreyar. And he was responsible for the more destructive side of Magic. So fire and lightening and the likes. He chose Lightening Magic to be taught to all his children and this has just continued on down the generations. It became tradition." She started to hum as she thought. "It's just the Magic we use. In fact, those who become one of the Ten Wizard Saints are often a descendant of one of these families of One Magic, though the original surnames are unknown." Laxus and Gajeel had paled at this, they had always thought the One Magic had created itself, without human help. To think that it was created by people? Preposterous. "I wouldn't know much more than that, sorry guys." She was lying, they could hear it. Damn it, she could hear them hear her lie; but neither side brought it up.

Gajeel poked at her leg, around her knee and this made her jump in surprise at the contact. They had fallen into a stupor, or she had anyhow. "What Dark Magic?" He leaned back and pushed himself up, having slipped down while kicking Laxus under Lucy. "You said there's a spell cast on Fairy Tail or somethin'." He crossed his arms as he spoke, bunching up the material by his shoulders.

Her hands crossed over her stomach after she buttoned up her shirt again; one of the buttons had popped loose. "Ah, now, for that you'd have to ask Pops. I ain't allowed teh say." Her pink tongue flitted over her plump rouged lips. "But it kinda made you all forget 'bout me. That's all I'll say." She held her hands up, before allowing them to drop down and drum a rhythmical tune onto her companions thighs, both of them glanced at her hands on their white suits, but blinked it away as her just passing the time; or keeping herself awake. But either way they did not think there was much meaning behind her taps, so let her be.

"I've..." Laxus started slowly, thinking about the next part of the conversation he had overheard between his grandfather and cousin. "A favour to ask." Lucy fluttered her eyelashes while giving a low hum as she started at the bottom of her table and drummed on their thighs to indicate she heard him. "You tell Gildarts for us?" Thoughts seemed to snap to attention as she looked at him through perplexed brown eyes. "C'mon! Please? He ain't gonna know you, and it'll be you killed instead of me or Cana."

She gave him a incredulous glance. "Nah, even if he kills me he's still going after you for 'tainting' his dear darling innocent Cana." She started her tapping again, not particularly bothered by what he asked. "But I'll be watching when he finds out." She gave an artful smile with a twinkle to her eyes. "I could help... I suppose." She gave an airy pout as she thought, then her eyes ignited with an idea. "Get me and a couple of people talking about the preparations, and I could call out to Gildarts and ask him does he want to help prepare her wedding."

A snort of sudden laughter was heard, "That'd cause more damage."

"Since when did Fairy Tail, or even you, care about damage?" Her eyelashes gave kisses to her cheeks as she gazed at him through them, slyly giving him a grin. Gajeel swallowed a bit of saliva that had formed in his mouth from nervousness. "But yes, I'll tell 'im. If you help." Laxus huffed as her hand stopped beating against his trousers to poke him in the chest, near his left collarbone; her blue lacquered nail digging slightly into his skin. "Anyways, get off my bed. I'm going to sleep now." She lifted her legs so they could slip from under her, and they did. Something about her demeanour was commanding them to listen to her. Her body slunk down under her dark covers until only her shimmering crown was visible. "G'night." Was mumbled through the sheets, they both looked at the spot until it was disrupted when her legs swung out the middle, her lying horizontal under her covers.

Inviting them under.

Taking their places either side of her they covered their bodies with her thick duvet, their legs falling in line beside hers outside the covers. It was not the most comfortable, but it would do.

When morning came, a sleepy Lucy had Virgo bring them both suitable clothing for the day; as they were still in their best men suits. She got dressed herself in a leather pencil skirt and a white shirt, along with a red bowtie. But Lucy was doomed, as fated with late night pass out times and early starts often were. Her body was slumped over her messed sheets, Laxus and Gajeel watching her from her door. "Get up Blondie." Laxus was fed up with his tiny cousins attitude, she had barely said a word and that was bugging him. "We have to get to the guild." He smiled at Gajeel. "So we can tell the Old Man you're going to be my co-Master of the guild." He thought for sure that would make her bolt, but it would appear not.

She raised a hand and waved him off. "Already planning on saying yes." Buffered through to their ears, because she was face down. Laxus was surprised, yesterday she had seemed so against it. The pair walked over to her, slipped a red sling-back stiletto onto each of her feet before lifting her up. "Put me down." Her voice snarled from her lips.

Her upper body was fixed under Laxus' strong left arm and her lower region secured by Gajeel who held her legs like parcels against his chest. "Nope!" They sang in all too cheery voices for the time of day, and for her poor ears. As they left her apartment Lucy locked the door when Laxus paused by the lock so she could reach it. They continued down the streets like so, many around knew they were from Fairy Tail and would not bother them especially so early in the morning and that the person they were 'escorting' was so brazenly bored. Her eyes dropped warily because of the hour, even though it was ten in the morning she still considered it early.

They entered the guild hall and all guilds present fell silent at the sight of Laxus and Gajeel carrying a girl into the guild, both of them looking cheery and the girl forcing, though they did not know it was forced, a gleeful smile. Were those two not engaged?

Or was this their way of getting out?

Glancing around the hall she was glad to see Gildarts in the corner giving a wide grin that meant he foolishly thought they had both slept with her, and were showing her off like a trophy. Cana was sitting with Levy and Mirajane. The duo carrying Lucy continued with her through the guild until they were at the bottom of the steps to the second floor, the gazes of the curious Mages burning holes into the backs of their bodies, as well as Lucy's. It was then Cana and Levy notice; after Mirajane pointed them out that is.

Of course.

The petite Levy followed voluptuous Cana as they stormed across the hall, members scurrying out of the way to avoid being eliminated on their war path. Levy stood red faced next to Gajeel, clipped onto his arm with her cheeks puffed. Cana sneered at Lucy, "Laxus what are you doing with this _slut_? I'm your fiancé." Gildarts crushed his mug of beer as he glared at Laxus, one for getting engaged to his daughter without his permission, and two for cheating on her. Bacchus was sitting near the dark back of the hall, guzzling down drink after drink, his hatred for Laxus growing with every gulp. "And Gajeel, what happen with Levy?" The angry brunette scowled at the impatient Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gildarts sent Crash Magic at both of them causing Lucy to fall to the floor as they jumped away to avert disaster. "MY SWEET LITTLE CANA IS NOT MARRYING A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Came his shrill voice as he pounded his way across the guild after them.

That left the female half of the population to stare at Lucy, who was lying on the floor abandoned, apart from Lisanna who had come to say goodbye before she went on her honeymoon. The young Take Over Mage was leaning against the bar, a reminiscent smile hanging from her lips. Sting was sitting nearby and lifted the fallen blonde so she was sitting next to him. "We can ask her what happened later, once everyone's calmed." He reasoned, the girls sat at nearby tables, because they had to obey the Master, even if he was of Sabertooth and not Fairy Tail. Lucy mouthed a 'thank you' to him before resting her head on the table. He nodded slightly before continuing to talk with Rufus, Yukino and her sister Soprano, who were also smiling at Lucy.

After an hour of rampaging through the guild and many injured, intervention by Guild Masters so Fairy Tail was kept standing and a few all out brawls between members from all over the country in that one room, it finally calmed down and Gildarts ran out of steam. "Now, you, _girl_," His voice curdled over that word. "Do you know he is engaged?" He felt slight pity for the girl, in case she genuinely did not know about it and this could be the first she knew about it. But something about her was off, like she just _knew_. Which he could not forgive.

Lucy was sitting next to Sting again sipping a smoothie, special made by Mirajane. "Course." There was a flash of lightening and she was standing beside Cana, Lucy gazed lovingly at the girl with her hands on the others shoulders then enveloped the drunken girl into a tight embrace. "Welcome to the family, Cana darling." She leaned away and gave the shocked girl a small slap to the cheek in endearment. Lucy turned on her heels to the less than seething father of said drunk, who looked confused. "I'm Lucy Dreyar. Laxus' cousin." She looked at a panting Laxus, "What do you think? Did I do well?" Her hands glided to her miniature waist, which was bent towards the older blonde.

Laxus looked at her in confusment, and it suddenly clicked in Gajeel's mind, he burst into a fit of laughter at his friend; pointing at him and then Lucy. "What? What's funny?" He panted out, his breath burning his lungs. Others around the guild were looking just as confused as he was.

"My plan, ya numpty." She crossed her arms and one lacquered forefinger was placed beside her lips and her head tilted the other way. "You did ask for me to find a way to tell Gildarts, did you not?" She took a hesitant step towards him. "Last night, you asked me for a favour." She dropped her hand so it hung beside her body. "Now you owe me one." She giggled happily and skipped to the stairs. "I have business with Pops, continue with your day minna." She stopped once, at the top of the steps, and her lips twisted into an evil smirk. "Good to see you again, Lisanna. Yukino. Soprano." She gave a little wave over her shoulder to them as she walked into the shadows of that floor. "Even you Sting, and Rufus too." The Mineral who sings to the Red Moon snapped his attention to her, not expecting her to know he remembered.

The guild, and visitors, fretted over the new girl that had fooled them completely and Gildarts started to apologise to the tired and confused Laxus. "It's not him you should apologise to," Gajeel said as he thumped Laxus on the back causing him to wince. "It's Lucy. She_ is_ going to be the next co-Guild Master of Fairy Tail." This caused more chaos to boil over and for more brawling to ensue over the guild, as they had not heard the 'co-' in his sentence. The Raijinshuu were outraged, as they had the right to be. Because their Thunder God was not going to be the next Master, as they had thought; and as he had been promised.

In the alcove high above where Makarov stood on the banister and Lucy stood next to him, silence waged on as the battle pursued below. Both ready to strike if they were needed. "So you agreed." He smiled over at his granddaughter, and she smiled back, though her face was directed at the old friends below. "I'm glad. You and Laxus make a fine team." Hands were placed by his feet as she leaned over the banister to see the extent of the trouble she caused. There was a large blow of fire erupting from places as a pink haired man threw himself about in the thrall of battle. "Typical Natsu, he and Lisanna were meant to go on their honeymoon today." He made a tutting sound as he shook his head, from where he was standing he caught sight of the other Guild Masters making their way up the stairs. "Hello my friends!"

Lucy turned back around and gave them a lazy salute. "So you back for good?" Sting smiled warmly at her, his sharpened Dragon teeth protruding from his lips. When she smiled back her teeth were straight and square, and she nodded. "That's good." He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her into a sideways hug, then left his arm there loosely as the other Masters gave their greeting to her.


	3. On a mission

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If you did I am glad. And so Lady Red lifts the curtain!**

**I would like to ask anyone who reads this little part in bold to come up with names for Dark Guilds, I'm actually hopeless at creating names for things. So can you all please think of some names for me?**

* * *

On that hazy summer afternoon Lisanna and Natsu left for Daisy Town on their honeymoon. Lucy and Makarov had intervened when Lisanna was starting to get worried they may never leave because Natsu wanted to fight, but they got him to leave with her just before everything got too serious. After the commotion in the Guild had settled, Lucy sat on the table beside Sting, who had his arm resting on her lower waist; an action that caused both Laxus and Gajeel to glare until the young blonde Guild Master look away and retracted his hand. He kept it around her hand, which she did not move, and entwined his smallest finger with her own while glancing cautiously at the two stronger Dragon Slayers to see if he was pushing it, so far by then they had not noticed. Lucy squeezed his little finger every time he glanced at them, as if to tell him it would be all right.

There had been a shower of rain around noon but it had passed over as quickly as it had came, leaving behind a thin mist that was carpet deep. Sunlight cut through the cracks in the high walls and gave a boost of happiness to those it hit. The people had calmed when Laxus explained that his cousin would be a co-Master, and that he would still be the Guild Master, in a way. The Raijinshuu had taken to worshipping Lucy like they did Laxus, as she was his cousin and they hoped to hear little bits about his earliest years that no one knew. She found it extremely disturbing when they popped out of seemingly nowhere to give her praise about trivial things no one else seemed to notice or even take into account. A serene aura was placed upon the Guilds in the hall.

Though a few were not calm. Far from it really.

Bacchus still sat hidden in the shadows drinking down his own weight repeatedly in heavy duty spirits as his eyes glassed over in lust for an old drinking partner who dealt in cards, that was forever lost to him in ways he would not admit. Every now and then he would let loose a small growl when he saw things he would rather have not.

Gildarts was standing on the abandoned second floor, gazing down at those who muttered between themselves in loud voices. Every now and then Lucy would try and usher him down; but each time he turned away. It was from embarrassment, he could not stand the way she made a fool of him earlier, but he was grateful for her telling him about the relationship his daughter and Laxus had. She really was an enigma, to everyone he thought.

Cana and Levy sat at the bar, feeling dejected by their males who were talking to a blonde; and those around her, but mainly her. They could feel their hate for her grow when their fiancés growled to protect her from the simplest and most innocent of touches. The girl, they felt, was older than she seemed. And that she was definitely up to something, and they did not enjoy the feeling of having the metaphorical wool over their eyes. They did not believe she was Laxus' cousin, not in the slightest. And it made them burn with hate. "Oh Lucy," Came Cana's slurred voice, laced with mild hate and anger. "How old are ya?"

Lucy called back across the noiseless, but full, Guild. "Technically I'm 29."

A murmur swam through the Guild. "She's 22." Makarov started to explain, to set the score straight. "She was on Tenroujima with us."

All eyes stopped their roaming on a panicked Lucy, and all breath hitched including her own for an arduous few seconds. "I was the final round." She lied finally calming herself, silently cursing her old man for making her come up with whatever lie she could come up with to save her own skin. "There were originally four." She held up her forefinger as she thought, it did not matter what her lie was; they would not find out, "First: you passed through a path to the other side." Another finger became motionless. "Second: you were to find Mavis' grave." Another finger wavered into line, "Third: a Battle Royalé. All surviving teams were to fight, including those knocked out in the first round." She held up her smallest finger and looked around, catching their eyes. "Fourth: All eligible contestants must battle me and I was to pass them as I saw fit." Her smile became wider. "But because of Grimoire Heart," Their eyes sharpened, "And all that followed, I never got to battle and was frozen in time with you for several years!" A piece of hair fell into her face and Yukino pulled it back into her lazy bun for her. "Arigatou, Yuki."

"So what've you been doin' these past years?" This time the mineral sang not to the Red Moon, but to the Chocolate Sun in her eyes. "Soprano's settled into Sabertooth fine, and I guess everything is back to normal now you're on the scene again."

The Angel, Soprano, with her silver tinted hair and indigo eyes snorted and continued to play with a Silver Key, feigning interest in such trivial matters. "Back to normal? What normal?" Her sultry voice broke free from its cage. "How could we go back?" The many around leaned in to hear whatever secrets she would let spill in that sexy low tone of hers. She glanced around them all, "I mean after that deal with Zeref," Everyone began to loose trust, "Things kinda went weird for us." She raised a corner of her lip and widened her eyes a little to show just how weird it was. She sighed and her now longer hair twisted about her face. "Normal doesn't even begin to register."

Those who could remember nodded at her thought process, it did make some sense over what they had done in the past. Laxus and Gajeel moved onto a table by themselves, blocking Lucy from the view of Cana and Levy. This annoyed these two dejected fiancées more than they already were, they had just found out that their whole existence as S-Class Mages was lying on her shoulder at Tenroujima, and she did not bother to help with the trouble that had occurred what with Dragons and Evil Mages and Dark Guilds. Though no one else in the Guilds picked up on that last fact, I must say that amused me. Lucy picked at her lip with her teeth, "Though... It was a hell of alotta of fun. Too much blood mind you." She paused as a reaction passed through the Guilds, mainly a deep seated shudder, "And that Black Magic, so utterly terrifying. How did we survive again?"

Rufus caught onto the petite game of feeding little white lies, "It is that secondary Magic you have, it lead you through. Tell me, have you regained any memories?" He added a fake hope into his voice, as if a child wishing for something so tender and precious; wishing on a fallen star.

"I got mine back," Yukino added hooking an arm around her older sister, who she grew more like in every passing hour. "Soprano did too. Eh Lucy?"

The blonde gave a curt smile and giggled, but it sounds strangled; nervous. "I never actually lost mine, ya know?" Those around the Guilds were very curious and yearned to learn what they were teasing them with. There was a short silence in which Solano huffed, "Oh please, Soprano. I am so very sorry." Lucy put a hand on her heart and pouted, her pencil skirt twisting as she sat cross-legged and a single one of her pointed stilettos was bobbing in the air to an invisible tune. Soprano allowed a fake blush to coat her cheeks then moaned and walked out of the Guild, dragging an unfortunate Rufus with her. Yukino followed, of course.

Those of other Guilds started to take their leave once those three had set the example and headed back for their own missions and Guilds, they had lives of their own and could not afford to hang around doing nothing at Fairy Tail like the members of said Guild seemed so happy to do themselves. And would no doubt continue the party long after the other Guilds were gone.

There was a flutter of wind with a pale radiant glow and Lucy appeared at the bar leaning over to smile at Mirajane, "Mira!" Her voice chirped as she called to the bartender, "Can I have a strawberry smoothie please?" There was a faint flicker of recognition on the white haired beauties face when she said that, but it passed as quickly as it had arrived. The barmaid beamed her smile at the girl leaning on the bar. Lucy hummed away for a few seconds while Mirajane mixed up her drink, then she opened her eyes to eye the request board that was full, she read parts of the flyers she could, but left whatever thought she had kindled alone.

"What's with the look?" Mirajane laid a tall glass in front of the waiting girl with a curious glance.

"Oh just realised I can't let Pops pay for my apartment much longer. Shame." She licked a bit of the froth from the glass rim then drank from the glass. "And I don't feel like doing a lot of missions so an S-Class would be better, but I ain't technically S-Class so I can't go on my own. Also I need my Guild Stamp." She blew across the top of the remaining smoothie, causing waves to bump back and forth. "Too bad for Lucky Lucy."

More recollection gusted across Mirajane, but she held silent. "Where do you want it?" Lucy held out her right hand and Mirajane stamped, the colour that was remaining on Lucy's hand was a pale yellow; almost shimmering gold. "You could get an S-Class to go with you. Erza?" Lucy gave Mirajane a tired look. "Laxus?" The blonde pointed at the Raijinshuu. "Natsu? Oh wait... Cana?" Lucy shook her head with wide eyes.

"I'll take her: me and Lily got a job picked out for tomorrow anyways." Gajeel dumped himself down on the stool next to Lucy and waited until Mirajane pulled him a beer before continuing to talk to them. "'Bout a dozen million, split it 6 to 4." Lucy nodded. "Right. We have to find some ancient thing, then we bring it to the guy and bash up a Dark Guild in the meantime." She nodded her head slowly as she figured out how much she would get, she pouted when she got to it. She thought about how many times she could pay her rent then smiled happily at him, thinking he was not so bad (not that she ever had). "See ya at your house in the morning, Bunny Girl." He got up with his mug and began to walk upstairs to Pantherlily who had been watching the whole scene. "I don't want to have to dress you aga'n." He muttered in her ear as he did finally leave. But Mirajane heard, she heard all.

"Come early enough an' I'll feed ya." Lucy said, knowing that with his hearing he would no doubt hear her. He raised his hand with mug to say he had, and was accepting. Mirajane was giggling and turning slightly pink at the ears with images of little blonde babies with red eyes, or black haired babies with brown eyes appeared above her head. Just because of the less than subtle hint that he had been to her house before, and that they were both comfortable with it. And she would make him breakfast, despite how much he ate. And he had dressed her. "He's engaged." Lucy pondered up to Mirajane, the barmaid started ranting on in the background about forbidden love and how it was the best because it was so romantic while Lucy sat back and watched with an amused smile tugging at her lips and she sipped her smoothie through a curled straw.

Levy of course was furious with this little show.

Lucy raised her hand up to the sky, the second floor (where Gajeel was) was directly above and over came a mug and a piece of paper. Lucy had, obviously, called out to him with Thought Projection and he responded like this. She caught both and sent the mug up (with a kiwi) after refilling it and stayed sitting to read the flyer for the job. "You two seem coordinated." Mirajane leaned over the bar and peered over the tip of the paper, "Why's that?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"There's no reason we shouldn't be - not after everything we've been through..." Lucy whispered the last part into Mirajane's ear, away from prying ears. She let the thought draw out for Mirajane, waiting until the implications settled in before leaning back and smoothing out the flyer because it was a little crumpled from being stuffed in Gajeel's trousers. "Did you like his clothes today, I gave them to him." She admitted in a voice assumed to be shyness, but if Mirajane had listened closer she would have heard the predatory slink that lay below, one that told of riches and gold; the fake charmer. And she was the prey; of course, Mirajane herself was not the only one. Lucy stirred her smoothie with a slightly shaking hand, one that anticipated many things soon to come. "They... Fit him quite well." She was of course referring to the way the clothes refrained from hiding the strength Gajeel possessed. Lucy managed to evince a small blush from Mirajane, confirming her previous suspicions of the looks the nosey barmaid gave the Iron Dragon.

Mirajane shuddered as she shook the thoughts from her head, "They are snug." The last word broke free as a high squeak.

Lucy was near ready to pounce on her prey, but now Mirajane was not the only prey she had; just the one she would bring from misery the quickest and first. There were two woman sitting a table away who were drinking from their own secret larder as they listened, the smaller of the two furious with the comments she heard from 'that blonde bitch'. "Mmhm. They are just right." Lucy was leaning close to Mirajane now, capturing the older girl completely.

Gajeel of course could hear what she was saying about him, and was trying not to laugh in a way that would shake the Guild from the ground. He found the matter hilarious, because he knew nothing would every really happen between them in reality; they were just very good friends. But they could pretend to be more, and he liked the side of her that was showing now. All Dragon, and no human. Though she was no Dragon Slayer, she was a Dragon's Partner, whether it be as mates or as colleagues. And damn if he missed out on messing with everyone's heads, that little show she had pulled that morning really got him ready to play with them a little more. Gajeel felt his eyes glint as he knew Lucy would agree and probably be more than happy to play about with the minds of her former friends.

Pantherlily was standing slowly chewing on the kiwi that was sent up for him, the girl knew more about him than Gajeel. Or was it Gajeel was not considerate? Who knows. He too could hear the words, and found them curious. He did not like the animalistic grin that Gajeel now wore as he listened to the girls, or the impish glint to his blood red eyes. Pantherlily feared for Levy, not knowing the exact relationship between Lucy and Gajeel. He then vowed to tell Levy everything he could see about them when they were on the mission. Despite his little trust in the suspicious blonde he was looking forward to spending more time with her and the breakfast she was providing him with in the morning. He let his teeth sink through the skin of the kiwi then looked back at Gajeel who was watching Lucy walk from the Guild, even the little Exceed had to admit the swing of her hips was alluring and when she turned and winked up at the pair he felt himself frown that she knew they were looking.

An image of her appear behind him and rested a feather light hand on his head, "See ya both tomorrow at mine for breakfast. And feel free to keep the clothes Gajeel, they really suit you." She gave one last wink and an air-kiss so that when she left Gajeel emitted a noise Pantherlily had not heard him sound for around five years. His iconic laugh of 'gihee'.

"Oh aye, she'll make a fine partner yet." Gajeel muttered to himself, looking at the lingering shadow the Thought Projection had left over the top of his mug. Pantherlily stared incredulously at the man. Wondering how he could say such things when he already had a fiancée, or was that thing with them this morning the real thing? Not really a ploy to tell Gildarts? "You'd enjoy her company if you'd let her." Gajeel commented as he sent the mug clattering down over the railing to cause a commotion below. Now that there was no one to catch it. "You'll see. She's smart, we won't have to do much work on this mission. Apart from fighting." Gajeel got up, "C'mon we still have bags to pack." With that those two also left the Guild, but Gajeel and Laxus shared a small laugh over what Lucy had done to Mirajane; and Laxus gave Gajeel permission to mess with everyone's heads, but he had to be involved as well.


End file.
